


It Brought Me You

by Oliviet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliviet/pseuds/Oliviet
Summary: Smutty one shot based off of this interview:So what do the actors think Emma and Killian's "dream honeymoon" would be? "Five minutes alone probably," O'Donoghue chuckled."Yeah, exactly!" Morrison smiled. "Just somewhere with a door locked. I think just a couple bottles of wine and some french fries and a bath, maybe?""Oh really, what else?" O'Donoghue pressed."I don’t know!" she answered playfully. "I just feel like it should be really relaxing because their lives are very stressful because they're always trying to save people and I feel like a romantic bath might be nice."





	It Brought Me You

**Author's Note:**

> Written before the wedding episode aired. Contains no spoilers, just ideas from an interview Colin and Jen did about the wedding.

She locks the front door behind her, leaning back against it with a content sigh, her long veil dangling from her fingertips.

“You’re going to love me,” she tells Killian, her eyes on him as he sits on the steps, taking off his shoes. 

“I already do,” he says with a small laugh and holding up his hand. “Hence the new jewelry.”

She grins, shaking her head as she moves toward him. “No, no, no. Just wait until you hear what I managed to get us for a wedding present.” 

“A waffle iron?” he jokes, trying to loosen the bow tie from around his neck. 

She bends to help him take it off. “48 uninterrupted hours.” 

He lifts an eyebrow at her. “Come again?”

“We have the whole weekend to ourselves,” she beams. “No phone calls or family showing up unannounced. No random town emergencies.”

A small smile creeps across his face as his hand reaches out to stroke her lace cladden hip. “It sounds blissful. But what about -”

“No,” Emma says firmly, shaking her head. “I don’t want to think about her tonight. Or this weekend at all, if we can help it. If I’m still going to have to fight her...I need this. A weekend to ourselves, I really need this.”

His hand leaves her to hip to reach up and cup her face. “Aye, Love. I think we both do.”

She smiles at him again, thinking about how she hasn’t been able to stop all day. Whatever fate is coming for them, for her, it doesn’t matter. Not today when she can finally call him her husband. 

“Shall we take this upstairs?” she asks, offering him a hand to help him stand. 

He nods, taking her hand and allowing himself to be led up to their bedroom. She catches him staring at her once they’re through the threshold as she starts to take the bobby pins out of her updo.

“What is it?” she asks as her curls start to spill back over her shoulders. 

“There are so many buttons on that dress, I may need your help taking it off of you.”

Emma laughs, shaking out the rest of her hair. “I’ll undo the buttons. Get you started.”

Killian shrugs out of his velvet tux coat, keeping his eyes locked on hers as she slowly undoes the buttons down the front of her gown. He steps over to her when she pops open the last one, reaching out to drag the lace down off of her shoulders and chasing it with his mouth. Once her arms are freed, he pulls the fabric down to her waist, his mouth continuing to trail along in its wake down the column of her spine. She draws in a shaky breath as his hands skim back up her exposed skin to unclasp her strapless bra. He lets it fall to the floor as he pushes the rest of her dress into a pool around her ankles. Now he’s on his knees behind her, placing soft kisses to the sensitive skin at the back of her knees. He literally hooks into her underwear, dragging it down and into the pile of fabric as well, his hand skimming gently over her hip. Her legs are going to give out if he keeps this tenderness up.

Emma reaches behind her, threading her fingers through his hair and giving him a gentle tug as a signal to get back up. He does so, but very slowly, continuing to trace over her skin with soft brushes of his lips. She turns to face him when she feels his breath at her neck. 

He can read the question in her gaze, a playful grin spreading across his lips. “Just savoring the moment is all.”

All she can do is laugh and shake her head at him, reaching out to take off his hook and brace before freeing him from his clothes with much less ceremony. His eyes lock onto hers when she finishes, his fingers slipping through the strands of her hair. He pulls her mouth to his, instantly insisting that she open her mouth to him. His tongue sweeps across hers at the access she grants him and she feels her back press into the wall. His fingers twine through hers, pinning one of her arms above her head. As Killian trails his mouth down her neck, she rolls her head to the right to give him better access. Her free hand splays over the curve of his ass and he grunts against her skin. 

“Getting a little possessive there, Swan? Or should I say Mrs. Jones?”

“Who said I was taking your last name?” she breathes, trying to roll her hips into him. “And you’re my husband now. I get to be possessive.” 

“Husband,” he repeats with a click of his tongue, mimicking the roll of her hips and drawing a gasp from her. “Never thought I’d be anyone’s husband.”

“And I never thought I’d be anyone’s wife.”

She tries to roll her hips against him again, craving the friction, but it proves difficult with the way he has her pinned. 

Killian suddenly seems lost in thought. “You could hyphenate. Emma Swan-Jones.”

“That’s kind of a mouthful don’t you think?”

“Not as much as it would be if you were to add the Charming in there.”

Emma draws her right leg up around his thigh. “Can we table this discussion for later?”

The feeling of her leg around him seems to bring his attention back to the task at hand. “As you wish.”

Killian bends his head to kiss across her breasts, his hand releasing hers to skim up over her thigh. He runs his index finger through her folds and her hips buck up against his hand. He does it again, pressing in deeper this time and dragging her arousal up to circle her clit. 

“Stop being such a tease,” she huffs, trying to grind down on his hand. 

“You don’t want to be teased?” he asks innocently, repeating the action a third time. “Then tell me what you want, Love.”

She nudges him backwards. “Bed. Now.”

He laughs a little, once again letting her lead him to where she wants him. She pushes him onto the bed and straddles his hips, slowly taking him in. They let out twin moans when he fills her completely. It doesn’t take him long to flip her onto her back, drawing her right leg back up over his thigh where it had been against the wall. It gives him that deeper angle which he knows drives her crazy. 

He picks up the pace of his thrusts, his breathing quickening and hers hitching in her throat around a moan. Her hands scour over his back, and she drops them both low enough to cup his ass. Killian lets out a growl of appreciation at her touch. He bends his head and nips at her lower lip. She hadn’t realized how much she wanted his mouth back on her until it was there. Her hands leave his ass to grab his head and hold him there against her. His hand releases her hip to rub at her clit and she’s as good as gone. The combination of all of the sensations of him against her sends her shattering.

She cries out against his lips, gripping at the sheets on either side of her. He holds her steady, stopping his ministrations until her breathing slows a bit, before he picks his pace back up to bring him over the edge as well. He collapses to her side and she instantly curls into him. She’s not quite sure when she became the type of person who likes to spoon after sex, but she knows it happened because of him. 

Killian brushes his fingertips up and down the column of her spine. “Do we plan to spend our 48 uninterrupted hours in this bed?”

Emma hums, her index finger mindlessly tracing shapes against his chest. “Doesn’t have to be in this bed. I, for one, am still curious about what would have happened in the kitchen if my mom hadn’t walked in.”

“It isn’t obvious?” he asks a with a laugh. “I was going to take you on the kitchen counter.”

“Guess I need to make pancakes again tomorrow then.”

“Yeah probably.”

She laughs, starting to push herself up and out of bed. His hand at her wrist stops her. She sits on the edge of her side of the bed, looking back over at him. 

“I’m hungry,” she tells him. “I was just going to go raid the fridge.”

His eyes light up at that. “Oh, you know what sounds really good right now? French fries.”

“I don’t think we have any of those.”

“Hmm does Granny’s deliver?”

“At midnight? Probably not.”

He hums again, thinking. “Have you ever used your magic to conjure food before?”

She shakes her head at him. “You’re stuck on this now, aren’t you?”

He crawls over to her side of the bed. “Now I just want to see if you can do it.”

“I don’t think I have power over food.”

“Just try it.”

She shoots him a sideways glance and sighs, before holding out her hands and focusing on a spot on the floor. “I have no idea what I’m doing. Watch me burn a hole in our bedroom floor.”

“Eh, we’ll just put a rug over it.”

She shoots him another look and tries to concentrate on the thought of french fries again. Nothing happens. 

“Yeah no. This is not a thing I’m capable of doing. But I do think we have some potatoes downstairs. We could make our own fries.”

“Okay so he’s an idea,” Killian starts, leaning against her back. “You go make us some, and I’ll set up a nice romantic bath for us.”

She hums, skimming her hand over his thigh. “That does sound nice. I don’t know when we’re going to sleep though.”

“We have only 48 hours. Can’t waste too many of them asleep.”

+++

“Where did you find the rose petals?” Emma asks, sinking into the tub across from him and placing her plate of homemade fries on the foot stool she brought up. 

“One of the place settings from the wedding,” Killian winces. 

She laughs picking one up and rubbing it between her fingers. “Don’t know what else we were going to do with them. They’ll all die in a couple of days anyway.”

“These look much fancier than Granny’s,” he says, reaching for the fries.

“I may have gone a little overboard with the seasonings. Just salt wasn’t doing it for me.”

“Not complaining,” he says around a mouthful.

“Did you ever think we’d get here?” she asks, mindlessly running the rose petal through the bubbles in the bath. 

“Eating homemade fries in the bathtub at midnight? Honestly no, but -”

“No not that specific,” she cuts him off. “Just...married. After everything that’s happened, all the curses and dying and other realms. And yet here we are, doing this, acting like it’s normal everyday for us. Here we are married when we both thought, at one point in our lives, that loneliness was all we’d ever have.”

“Emma -”

“I just wish I could go back and tell my past self that it wasn’t going to be like that forever. That she was going to wake up one day and have a family, have people who love her.”

Killian tugs on her, getting her to move over to his side of the tub and lean against his chest so he can wrap his arms around her. 

“I hate that you spent so much of your life feeling that way. And I wish there was something I could do to take away the memory of that pain.”

She shakes her head. “It just makes me appreciate what I have now that much more.”

He kisses the sensitive spot behind her ear. “What I can’t believe is how you took me, a villain, and somehow managed to turn me into a hero. Or how we went from you leaving me to die on a beanstalk to being naked and married eating in the bathtub.”

“See? That’s what I’m saying! I never thought we’d end up here.”

“I wouldn’t trade it though. Not for anything. Not even the Jolly.”

Emma skims her hands down his thighs and he shivers even the in the still hot bathwater. He reaches for more fries, feeding her one before popping the rest into his mouth. 

“I gotta say,” she starts. “Thank you for trying to trick us into helping you. Somehow that insanity got us here.”

“Happy to get the ball rolling,” he laughs. 

“You know what else?” she asks, twisting so she can cup his face in her hands. “Thank you for loving me, the little lost girl who thought no one ever would.”

He leans in and kisses her. 

“And thank you for loving me, the villainous pirate who thought he’d lost everyone that would ever matter to him.”

She kisses him this time. 

“What a pair,” she mumbles against his lips. 

“Aye, fate’s a funny thing. Just forever grateful that it brought me you.”


End file.
